


Queerplatonic Shipweek 2020 - Day 3

by Aniko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Cutting Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniko/pseuds/Aniko
Summary: Day 3Prompts: Cuddles | Cutting WordsPairing: Ink & DreamLength in Words: 330
Relationships: Dream & Ink, Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Queerplatonic Shipweek 2020 - Day 3

“Next time it won’t be that easy!” Nightmare cursed, then grabbed unconscious Killer and Dust with his tentacles and slipped with limping Horror through a portal. Ink brushed off some dust of his clothes and turned to Dream who was pretty exhausted. “He is right.. That was easy.”, Ink said grinning while Dream tried to stand up. “Yeah, kinda easy, but somehow I'm not in top form today, I don't know.” Ink helped Dream to get up and painted a portal into the air. They crossed through it and found themselves back in Ink's Doodlesphere. Dream, who was leaning on Ink's shoulder, hobbled to the sofa and sat down. He felt kinda tired, heavy and his happiness had faded a bit, like always after he fought his brother. Ink sat next to Dream and talked about the fight. “Guess it wasn't that bad that Blue wasn't there to help. I mean it would be a waste of time for him anyway. Because it was so easy. I'm not quite sure why it was so easy.. Maybe they plan something? Maybe they hold back so that they can attack with more power next time! Maybe...” Dream stopped listening, it was to exhausting. All he wanted was to rest a bit and someone to hug, someone he could cuddle up on. His gaze fell on Ink again, who was still talking. “...can't come up with a good... hm?” Ink's words were cut off by Dream, who placed a slight kiss on Inks cheek, chuckled a bit and fell back into the sofa pillows, making Ink realize how tired his friend was. Ink smiled slightly and reached out an arm to Dream, who first looked at the arm, then returned Ink's smile and finally snuggled up to him. Ink closed his eyes and felt how Dream's body relaxed and Dream slowly slid into the world of _dreams_. Ink yawned, smiled again and laid his head on Dreams then slept in as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo  
> That's my first writing ever and.. I hope it's good enough owo Any suggestions for improvement are welcome!


End file.
